Un largo y armonico viaje 3 (sujeto a cambios) el picnic
by STORMTOY1996
Summary: En este capitulo vemos que tokiotoy y storm llegan con la prima de tokio, twilight reciviendo a su primo en ponyville . Y muy pronto el regreso de un enemigo si quieren descubrir quien es el enemigo descubranlo


**Un Largo y Armonioso Viaje**

**Por StormBreaker y TokioToy**

**Cap. 3: El Picnic**

-¡Oh, no podía hacer un día más perfecto para salir a merendar afuera!- Dijo entusiasmada Rarity, desde lo alto de una florida colina. Ataviada con un sombrero de verano adornado con exagerado esmero, la modista del pueblo miraba hacía abajo de la colina, donde se abría un camino aún más florido, a cuyos lados se veían vastas extensiones de suave pasto, con algunos árboles agrupados aquí y allá, como islas en aquel mar de verdor.

Rarity se llevó una pezuña a la boca y, girando a sus espaldas, lanzó un sonoro silbido.

**-¡ POR AQUÍ, QUERIDOS!** – Dijo Rarity al grupo de ponis que se acercaba. – Perderemos las mejores horas de la mañana si nos retrasamos más.

(- ¡Una dama como yo silbando, la impaciencia me está matando!- dijo Rarity para sí, sin esconder su entusiasmo)

-¡Espéranos, Rarity!- dijo Twilight, a la cabeza del grupo- ¡a mi primo y a Storm les cuesta lo suyo cargar esa cesta!

A pocos metros de Twilight, Pinkie Pie caminaba a saltos por el florido camino, con árboles de ligera enramada flanqueándola a ella y al grupo, creciendo a ambos lados del sendero. La luz mañanera lanzaba suaves destellos que se dejaban sentir con calidez en el grupo, algo disprso unos de otros. Fluttershy iba con su paso tranquilo al lado de Applejack y Spike, que cargaba con una pequeña cesta, mientras Raimbow Dash volaba, como siempre, a escasa altura, mientras miraba divertida la escena que ocurría detrás del grupo.

Por favor, Stormbreaker, dime una vez más por qué estamos pasando por este predicamento- jadeo Tokio Toy, sudando copiosamente.

Nos decidimos a ayudarlas desde un principio, ¿recuerdas?- bufó Stormbreaker, en igual situación- nos ofrecimos como un par de caballeros y como tal nos comportaremos.

Tokio y Storm cargaban al mismo tiempo una cesta de fuerte manufactura, hecha más para cargar piedras. "Un recuerdo de mis días de ayudante de albañil" les había dicho el Sr. Cake "En esos días trabajaba duro para pagar mi cátedra de repostería, antes de casarme, y para ese picnic de ustedes, no vería nada mejor, considerando lo que hizo Pinkie".

¡Y vaya que Pinkie Pie había hecho!, como les había dicho la señora Cake, había estado toda la noche horneando. Y tanto había horneado, que Tokio y Storm se quedaron mudos… ¡Tantas tartas y dulces como para abrir un tarantín del tamaño de un vagón de tren en una feria!. El unicornio y el alicornio se devanaban los sesos, sonriendo para disimular delante de Pinkie, mientras trataban de imaginar cómo cargar con todo aquello.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" se preguntaron Tokio y Storm al mismo tiempo, entre resuello y resuello, mientras medio cargaban y arrastraban aquel dulce y enorme bulto.

**Un Par de Horas antes… **

Tú debes de ser Tokio Toy…¿correcto?- dijo Twilight con cierta duda. Era un nombre demasiado curioso para un poni, más si era un pariente lejano.

Bueno si- dije yo, feliz y nervioso por el encuentro- y si te lo preguntas… si, es un nombre extraño, pero sin duda recordarás esa vieja historia familiar del único Sparkle que fue discípulo de Starwirld El Barbudo.

" _Oh si, ESA historia que nadie pudo probar como cierta_", recordó con fastidio Twilight, sobre un lejanísimo miembro de la familia que viajó más allá de Equestria y volvió con historias que nadie en su sano juicio creería… y frente a ella tenía a un descendiente de aquel "loco de la familia". Twilight no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no era el tipo de visitas que esperaba querer tener. Incluso tratándose de una historia que tenía a su admirado archimago poni como parte de ella.

Bueno si- continué, ya un poco incómodo por la tensión reinante, producto de la desconfianza de aquella pariente- soy tatara nieto por vía materna de Fire Shield Sparkle, el aventurero que viajó adonde ningún poni soñó ir jamás… al menos eso me contaban de potrillo.

¿Y creistes una palabra de esas historias?, por qué yo no te creo mi pariente así nada más.

Vamos, Twilight- dijo Spike, detrás de ella- es una carta de tu madre –añadió mientras mostraba la carta que previamente había mostrado- ella recuerda a Fire Shield de los Sparkle, la rama más vieja de la familia, ¡no creo que haya nada que desconfiar! – dijo el dragoncito, con una mirada de fastidio en su escamoso rostro.

Twilight miró a Spike. El no se equivocaría en reconocer una falsificación, con su notable experiencia de escribano personal. Luego me miró, poniéndome más nervioso aún. Acerco su cara a la mía, hasta casi tocarnos los cuernos, ella sosteniendo su fruncida mirada, yo deseando que dejara de hacerlo.

De pronto, casi de sopetón, sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo -¡Bien, no tengo razón para desconfiar de una carta de mamá, ¡ bienvenido a Ponyville, primo!

Aquello no me lo esperaba, semejante reacción me dejó agarrotado el rostro en un rictus de sorpresa que amenazaba con ser permanente. Cuando los músculos de mi rostro se permitieron moverse, sonreí también, mientras recuperaba algo de aliento.

¡…A-a-ah, que bien, prima Twilight!- balbuceé mientras miraba el sitio donde nos encontrábamos. En verdad me impresionaba el interior del enorme árbol transformado en biblioteca, donde Twilight vivía- y he de decirte que es impresionante tu colección de libros.

¡Oh, me alegra que te guste!- dijo Twiligth entusiasmada. Normalmente lo primero que decía alguien al entrar a su casa no tenía nada que ver con su preciada colección de libros- y por lo que me dijo Spike, fuiste el escribano que redactó el acta de termino de la Tercera Guerra Alicórnica, realmente impresionante- y, mirando por encima de mí, dijo curiosa- Oye, ¿quién es tu amigo?

¡Celestia Santísima, que modales los míos!- dije mirando al techo- El es Stormbreaker, alicornio veterano de la Guerra Civil Alicornica y un muy buen amigo- y, señalando donde estaba él, añadí- Estuvo como porta estandarte el día que terminó la guerra, somos amigos desde entonces.

_¿Qué me pasa…?- me dije para mis adentros, mientras miraba a Tokio señalar hacía mí. Todo el lugar me parecía tan irreal, la biblioteca, incluso el piso de madera parecían como ajenos a todo. _

_De hecho, todo alrededor se difuminaba como en círculos, colores que se confundían, apenas podía ver a Tokio, mientras oía su voz lejana presentándome. _

_¿P-por qué me pongo así… por qué?- recordé mis días de guerra, días de no oler otra cosa que pólvora y madera quemada, quedarme firme en mi puesto mientras flechas y hechizos me rebotaban a los lados. Recordé manejar conjuros y armas sin siquiera parpadear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Estaba sudando frío, apenas parpadeaba, sentía el respirar entrecortado. Nunca estuve así ni en el momento más crudo del combate. Todo a mí alrededor se me mostraba como cubierto de nieblas, vago y deforme. _

_¿Cómo estás, Storm? Soy Twilight Sparkle y el es Spike, mi amigo y asistente, y me parece que ya conoces a Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Iremos de día de campo tan pronto venga Fluttershy. _

_¡Y me parece que estos dos guapos sementales no se negarán a llevar los víveres del picnic!- dijo risueña la que llaman Rarity. Todas las formas se me hacían difusas. _

_Todas… menos la de aquella que respondía al nombre de Twilight. Me parecía como el centro de algo, que solo era ella, el resto no existía… _

_¿…Qué diablos me pasa?- de pronto yo… no era yo… no me conocía… ni tan siquiera reaccionaba, ni cuando estrechó su amistosa pezuña con la mía…_

_Esto nunca me pasó en el frente de guerra… _

-Eh Tokio, ¿qué… que pasó después…?- dijo Storm, mientras descansaban ambos a la sombra de un árbol, al lado del camino. Faltaba un trecho para llegar a donde estaban las ponis, pero con aquella carga, ese sendero se hacía kilométrico para ambos equinos, ya bastante adoloridos, resoplando como bestias de carga.

Tokio le observó por breves minutos, incrédulo- ¿Que qué pasó?, ¿Es en serio?- y al ver que su amigo estaba demasiado cansado para mentirle, dijo- bueno, pues balbuceaste tu nombre, las ponis estaban encantadas de conocernos (en especial Rarity), nos hablaron del picnic, Rarity preguntó si no era molestia acompañarlas y ayudar cargando los víveres… y dijimos "si", porque no habíamos visto sino una cesta pequeña.

Y así terminamos partiéndonos caballerosamente el lomo, con la promesa de sus delicadas compañías, así como una ayuda para establecernos en el pueblo - dijo Storm, mirándose las coces adoloridas- en serio que no me lo explico…- musitó- ¿por qué me pasó algo tan raro?.-

Si por "raro" hablas que te quedaste en una pieza, porque mi prima te estrechó la pezuña…- dijo Tokio, interrumpiéndose de súbito.

Storm miró a Tokio. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su hocico, mientras le miraba. Incluso así de cansado tenía aliento para ser algo socarrón.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, Tokio… - dijo Storm, reuniendo fuerzas para verse molesto- ¡déjalo de pensar en este momento!- y sin más, se tumbó cuan largo era en la hierba. Había gastado aliento en un breve momento de orgullo.

_(MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA) Un MML

…¡Y luego, después de batir más crema chantillí porque pensé que no me alcanzaría, descubrí que no solo tenía suficiente, sino que con la que batí ahora tenía demasiada!, **¡DEMASIADA CREMA CHANTILLÍ!,** ¡y ya no tenía más pasteles a que echarles la crema, así que tuve que hacer más pasteles!- entonces Pinkie respiró y tomo aliento y después, siguió ametrallando- ¡ Así que seguí haciendo más pasteles y cuando terminé de hacer pasteles aún me quedaba masa para más pasteles, pero ya había hecho demasiados pasteles, así que me puse a dar vueltas, pensando como loca que haría con tanta masa y tanta crema! –continuó Pinkie, mientras giraba con tanto vigor, que amenazaba con tropezar con los platos y tazas dispuestos sobre el mantel donde merendaban- **¡y entonces…!** Entonces… - jadeó Pinkie y, finalmente, cayó rendida sobre el mantel -…entonces me puse a hacer galletas…- dijo con voz queda por el cansancio…

Interesante relato de cómo hiciste pasteles y galletas para alimentar a medio pueblo, terroncito- dijo socarrona Applejack, probando un pastelillo.

Si, vaya que sí- le siguió Rarity- aunque debo admitir una falla en tu relato: habernos descrito tu batida de ingredientes fue divertida… los primeros veinte minutos. ¡De todas formas, estas galletas están deliciosas!- y sin más, se aventó un puñado de ellas, para sorpresa de sus amigas.

¡Vamos, vamos, no sean así!- dijo Fluttershy, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de la agotada Pinkie Pie en un cojincillo que trajo consigo- recuerden que lo hizo por nosotras, además de que, gracias a lo que horneó de más, salvamos la dificultad de los invitados inesperados.

Tokio Toy y Stormbreaker veían divertidos la escena, disfrutando de todo lo que este día les ofrecía: paisaje agradable bajo un sol de suave calidez, un pasto blando, un mantel con aroma a limón, 6 encantadoras potrancas… y la promesa de descansar los cascos y lomos, tras cargar una pesada carga de repostería que, como merecida recompensa, ahora descansaba en sus hambrientos estómagos, bajo la sombra de un árbol de generosa sombra, cerca de las ponis.

Chocolate, fresa, naranja, mantequilla- decía Tokio mientras masticaba, con una cestilla llena de pastelillos y galletas diversas entre él y Storm- albaricoque, maní acaramelado, dos sabores de queso –tomó una nuevo trozo y siguió degustando- crema de leche, ciruelas, caramelo…¿qué estoy comiendo?.

Vainilla con maní- suspiró Storm, satisfecho de tantas tartas y galletas.- ni cuando era soldado comí tanto. No creo comer otro bocado más.

¡Y que lo digas, Storm, vaya que valió la pena el esfuerzo…! Aunque entre todos nos encargamos de desaparecerlas, en especial Rarity. Aunque creo que pasará un buen rato antes de que pueda ponerme en pie …

Con lo que hemos comido…me sorprenderé si podemos levantarnos de aquí- repuso Storm, desperezándose- pero no soy de los que gustan de quedarse quietos demasiado tiempo…- y entonces, un ronquido le interrumpió.

Tokio dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa a flor de hocico y un trozo de pastel colgando de entre sus labios. Storm sonrió al verle.

¡Pensar que, horas atrás, se quejaba de haber renunciado a su "bonito trabajo", frente a un escritorio!.

¿Hablas en serio, Rarity…modelar…**YO**?- preguntó Applejack, incrédula.

¡Oh, por supuesto, Applejack, por supuesto que hablo en serio!- le respondió Rarity, con una mirada risueña- en serio te considero idónea para mi siguiente presentación.

¿Qué hay de Fluttershy?, pensé que era perfecta para modelar tus diseños- dijo Applejack, algo dudosa de la oferta…y de la forma en que la poni modista le miraba.

Fluttershy es perfecta para mis líneas de ropa más delicada, le queda como guante… pero tú…- dijo Rarity, acercándose a Applejack hasta apoyarse junto a ella.- tú tienes lo necesario para algo que llevo planeando desde hace un tiempo. Una audacia que promete causar impacto en todas las boutiques de Equestria.

Applejack se había alejado del grupo para pasear por los alrededores, pues el paisaje invitaba a verlo de cerca, caminar bajo aquel suave sol, incapaz de comer un bocado más de aquel exagerado banquete horneado por Pinkie Pie, cuando vio a Rarity acercarse con paso vivo. "Genial", pensó la poni campirana, "será divertido conversar mientras paseamos".

Luego, Rarity decidió detenerse bajo uno de los arboles, desde donde aún se podía ver al resto del grupo (Spike haciendo maromas, Fluttershy celebrándolas, Twilight riéndolas y Pinkie roncando). Pero, extrañamente, Rarity había encontrado más cómodo el lado del árbol que las ocultaban del resto. Applejack no creyó que hubiera nada extraño en eso… hasta que Rarity se le fue acercando.

-Tengo tiempo viéndote, Applejack- le dijo Rarity, con los ojos entornados- y se que tienes el potencial necesario para mi nueva línea. Fluttershy tiene un talento natural, me lo dijo Photo Finish aquella vez… pero Fluttershy se consolidó con ella, aunque fue creada como modelo por mí…

Ajá - dijo Applejack, intentando comprender que quería decir con eso- pero creí que eso lo habías superado.

**¡Y lo superé, créeme que lo hice!**- dijo Rarity , molesta de repente, miró al grupo, donde Fluttershy hacía coronas de flores para Spike y Twilight, Pinkie ya tenía uno en su adormecida cabeza.- pero es que yo… yo hubiera querido "crear" a Fluttershy. Necesito tener a alguien que fuera parte de mi visión de modas.

Entonces, Rarity toma una flor cercana a ellas y, para sorpresa de la cosechadora de manzanas, la flor flota hasta colocarse en uno de los rizos de su crin. Applejack tragó grueso mientras veía a Rarity acercarse aún más, con aquella mirada tan… ¿sensual?.

Si Applejack fuera unicornio, sus cuernos se habrían tocado a conciencia.

Había un extraño aroma emanando de la poni modista. Y no alcanzaba a identificarlo. Su cerebro equino estaba ocupado preguntándose si todo esto era real.

Fluttershy es todo lo especial que te puedas imaginar como modelo y amiga- le dijo Rarity, con voz muy queda- es delicada y dulce, algo que siempre me atrajo de ella y no te imaginas como hubiera querido ser yo quien la protegiera. Tú, por otro lado, tienes lo necesario para ser fuerte. Eso me atrajo mucho más y es lo que me ha gustado de ti… en primer lugar…

¿Y…y en s-segundo lugar…?- preguntó alarmada Applejack. El hocico de Rarity se le acercaba mucho al suyo, incapaz de moverse, en parte por qué la mirada de Rarity la dominaba, y en parte por ese olor que le parecía tan familiar y la dominaba por lo penetrante que era y emanaba de la cuadrúpeda diseñadora.

H-hola Twilight…- dijo Stormbreaker, visiblemente nervioso- d-disculpa, ¿no molesto?.

¡Cielos, no, ven y siéntate!- le dijo Twilight alegremente- y aprovecha de comer otro pastelillo, me parece que aún quedan.

¡No gracias, no creo comer un bocado más!- dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa. De pronto siente algo sobre su cabeza y ve ante sus ojos algunos pétalos caer en su sorprendido hocico.

¡Ya me preguntaba a quien me faltaba ponerle una corona de flores!- dijo Fluttersy y, mirándole ansiosa, musitó- ¿Te…te gusta?.

¡Oh sí, es muy bonito, muchas gracias!- le dijo el alicornio, sorprendido de que, por una vez, algo que le sorprendía de pronto no le hiciera reaccionar como soldado. Dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el hocico, haciendo enrojecer a la tímida Fluttershy.

¡Oye, Storm, cuéntanos algo de tu carrera militar!- le dijo Spike, entusiasmado, mientras se acercaba a brincos al grupo, sentándose en él mantel- Apuesto a que tienes muchas anécdotas de tus aventuras.

¡Oh, Spike, como si no hubieras escuchado a mi hermano contar las suyas!- dijo Twilight, divertida por el entusiasmo de su pequeño asistente- Perdónalo, Storm… uh, y perdóname a mí por tanta familiaridad- dijo avergonzada.

Oh, no hay problema- dijo el alicornio, feliz de congeniar con la unicornio púrpura y, tomando asiento en el mantel, tomó una taza de té.

Bueno, Spike… no es fácil ser soldado. Se requiere mucha fuerza de voluntad- empezó relatando el soldado alado- y, aquí donde me vez, nunca me creí con la necesaria para empuñar las armas…

Stormbreaker miraba paternal al pequeño dragón, que le veía extasiado, presto a no perderse ni una palabra de lo que contaba, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Twilight, que le veía igual de atenta…

El alicornio, mientras hablaba, no podía evitar ver aquellos ojos. La mirada sincera y honesta de Twilight era de una dulzura que, por mucho que quería, no podía evitar observar. Aunque hablaba para tres, su atención se centraba en la violácea equina que comenzaba a ponerle de un intranquilo que nunca recordó sufrir.

…Tan intranquilo… que no se fijaba que Fluttershy le miraba también, igual de ansiosa.

Con un generoso bostezo, Tokio se desperezó, feliz de la siesta alimentada con galletas y pasteles que había disfrutado, sintiendo incluso que había subido de peso. Miró alrededor y, por cómo se veía el sol, debió de pasar un buen rato mientras dormía.

Desde donde estaba, veía a Spike cabalgando sobre Twilight, enarbolando una ramita a modo de espada, embistiendo contra ejércitos invisibles, bajo la atenta indicación de Stormbreaker, como su divertido instructor. Fluttershy aplaudía entusiasmada las "maniobras"… pero ¿Dónde estaba la rosada?

**¡ HOLAAAAAAAAAA…!-** gritó Pinkie justo a sus espaldas, haciendo que el unicornio saltara casi un cuarto de metro del suelo.

H-hola… Pin…kie- jadeó Tokio mientras recuperaba el aliento- ah, te agradezco mucho esta comida, realmente deliciosa… y excesiva.

¡Ah, no te preocupes, más bien te agradezco que te gustara y que pudieras comértelos todos…!, en especial por qué hice demasiados –dijo Pinkie, con gesto divertido- sobretodo a raíz de un pequeño accidente con las galletas.

Y justo en ese momento, ambos ven pasar a Rarity frente a ellos, con paso alegre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, visiblemente satisfecha y algo desarreglada, con su crin ensuciada de pasto y flores… como si hubiera rodado colina abajo. Ni siquiera miró a Tokio y a Pinkie al pasar.

Y algo después, pasó Applejack, que se detuvo en el árbol a acostarse. Se veía agotada y aún más desarreglada que Rarity, igual de llena de flores y pasto, como si se hubiera revolcado en un jardín. Su crin estaba desaliñada y sin su habitual juego de lazos en su crin y cola. Se quedó ahí, sin reparar en Tokio y Pinkie, mirando a Rarity acercarse a los demás, con una sonrisa de honda satisfacción en su rostro y una mirada exhausta.

Applejack…¿te encuentras bien…?- preguntó Pinkie, extrañada- ¡Te vez como si te hubieras caído en alguna parte!.

¿Eh…?, oh, hola Pinkie… hola Tokio- dijo la poni campirana con algo de dejadez- Si… Rarity y yo… nos caímos cerca de la colina… ¡qué tonto! ¿eh?

¡ Menos tonto que mi accidente!- prosiguió Pinkie- verán, cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir después de pasarme media noche haciendo pasteles y galletas, se me cayó una botella de ron añejo en las galletas. Para el especial de Ron con Pasas de la Señora Cake. Aunque no fue mucho, dejó un sabor muy fuerte en las galletas. Todos comieron poco de ellas- y mirando divertida a Applejack, dijo- pero a Rarity le gustaron tanto que casi se las comió todas. ¡Hasta olvidó su dieta!.

¡Ron, claro!, ¡por eso me parecía tan familiar ese aroma!, ¡cómo el Linimento Casero de la abuela!- recordó de repente Applejack -¡A eso olía Rarity, estaba borracha!

Tokio y Pinkie miraban extrañados como la poni manzanera se retorcía de la risa, sentada bajo el árbol. Tras la risotada, sin reparar en sus amigos, Applejack miraba con cariño a Rarity, mientras ella abrazaba a Fluttershy hasta casi asfixiarla, para sorpresa de los demás.

Aún sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y en todo el cuerpo. Pero sentía algo más: unas palabras venidas de una sinceridad que no le recordaba ni a Los Apples, ni a ningún poni.

"…_En segundo lugar… __**¡me vuelve loca verte caminar!,**__ tienes como ser una estupenda modelo" _le había susurrado Rarity en el oído, antes de que ambas perdieran la cabeza, a la sombra de aquel árbol, mudo testigo de lo que un accidente de repostería podía hacer con dos buenas amigas.

Unos ojos fríos miraban hundidos en la oscuridad tras unos arbustos, lo bastante lejos para ser notados. Lo bastante cerca para no perderse detalle. Miraba con interés a las ponis que se divertían en aquella merienda… y en especial en aquel tímido unicornio… y el curtido alicornio, con tantas evidentes señas de conocimiento de guerrero.

Los alicornios son especialmente duchos en artes guerreras diversas… en especial las que debían invocarse en algún poderoso y destructivo conjuro.

Bajo los fríos ojos se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de dientes, todos colmillos desportillados, en una maligna sonrisa.

A Lady Crisalis le encantará saber esto- dijo aquella sonrisa. Y luego desapareció.

**(Fin del tercer capítulo)**


End file.
